Implications
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Jimmy gave him a chance, and it was definitely one worth taking. JimmyBo. Sequel to Chances. Enjoy!


Implications

**_If I owned it, Brooke would have been pleasantly absent. This is the second part of Chances, which is now what I'm calling the 'Firsts' series. Chances was First Kiss. This is First Date... and we'll see how things go from there. Out of all the fic ideas and schoolwork vying for my attention right now, this won out. So, enjoy!_**

* * *

Just three days ago, when Jimmy had strolled across campus with his arm around Brooke, he'd been one of the popular kids. The schools jocks acknowledged his existence in their realm without inflicting bodily harm. He'd felt the eyes of the cheerleaders follow him in and out of rooms. It was all so surreal. Like a dream…

Only today it was a nightmare. 

By now, word had gotten around that he, Jimmy Meyers, had broken up with Brooke Mueller. And not only dumped her, but had been seen making out with her ex. Oh, ho, the schools gossips were having a field day with this. 

Hushed whispers, some discreet and others obviously not meant to be, followed the two boys throughout the longest school day of their lives. Every encounter with Brooke left her glaring death at them. Every cheerleader sniggered to herself and whatever friends she had around. The jocks were just looking for an excuse to injure them.

Not that Jimmy and Bo minded. Bo had been kind of out since the day after the werewolf incident. Not everyone knew, but most of his friends did. Not advertising, but not denying either.

"Why is everyone so shocked? I mean, everyone thought I was gay before." Jimmy questioned, climbing into the passengers seat of Bo's Camaro at the end of the day.

"Yeah, but, as soon as everyone got over that piece of information, you kind of proved it right." The other boy pointed out, as he started he drive to Jimmy's. "We still on for tonight?"

They'd spent the majority of their weekend together, both boys finding it surprisingly easy to just be around each other, to not have to prove anything to the other. On Saturday they'd gone to a movie - they'd both agreed to avoid any and all werewolf movies - and then gone back to Bo's for dinner. His two sisters had been thrilled that their brother was not as dating inept as he had seemed. They apparently were not fans of Brooke and they practically adopted Jimmy the second he walked in the door. Sunday was spent at Jimmy's because Bo had volunteered to help repaint the kitchen with Jimmy after the damage Jake and Zipper had caused. Which had led to questions like 'There are like a bazillion claw marks in your ceiling, why?' and 'Who would have thought blood was so hard to clean up?'. There had been more kissing, though. Lots and lots of kissing. 

Tonight, the plan was to hang out at Bo's and work on the assignments they had due in their Lit class the next day. 

Jimmy nodded. "Of course. I'll be over around six." They spent the remainder of the drive talking about the ideas for their project, as well as anything else they could do once that was out of the way. 

"Hey, you know there's a concert at Pacific Park tonight." Bo suggested, as he pulled up to Jimmy's house. "If you wanna go." He hadn't been to one since Bowling For Soup played the night Jimmy was bitten. 

"Yeah, sure." Jimmy agreed. "Who's playing?" 

"John Mayer, I think." Bo replied. While Jimmy's taste in music tended to be slightly more obscure, they both liked a lot of the same bands, it turned out. 

The other boy nodded. "Sounds good. I'll see if I can get over to your place earlier so we can get done with the schoolwork faster." He promised, not at all surprised when Bo leaned over to kiss him. It was become something close to an addiction, not that he was complaining at all. "I'll see you soon."

"See ya." Bo echoed, as Jimmy climbed from the car. 

* * *

As it turned out, Ellie had no problem with him leaving early at all. In fact, she couldn't get rid of him fast enough. He suspected she had a date. "I'll probably just end up crashing at Bo's, then." He assured her anyway, throwing a change of clothes into a spare bag. 

Bo only lived a short while away, so he was there in just a few minutes, his school backpack slung over his shoulder, the one containing his overnight stuff in hand. 

Megan and Katie, Bo's two older sisters, spotted him before Bo did, ushering him inside. "Bo'll be down in a minute. I think he might actually be cleaning his room. Why couldn't you have come along like… five years ago? Imagine how clean it would be here!" Katie teased, just as Bo came down the steps. 

Jimmy laughed, and Bo rolled his eyes at the friendly repartee he was all too used to. "So, Jimbo. You wanna get this done down here or upstairs?"

"Just what are you two planning on doing, anyway?" Megan questioned, joining in on the mockery. 

"Oh, you're just hilarious. It's a lit assignment, perverts." Bo responded, before towing Jimmy upstairs. 

Bo's room looked better clean, Jimmy decided. When he'd been here over the weekend, it was in a state similar to his own - like a tornado just ripped through it. Now it was devoid of the plethora of laundry that had been covering pretty much the entire floor. They could sit on the carpet - which was blue, Jimmy now noted, without sitting on tossed about magazines or dirty socks. 

"I'm impressed." He teased. "Do you clean for all your dates?" 

Bo snorted. "Nope. So far, just you." He grabbed a thick textbook and a notebook from the desk in the corner of the room and sat beside Jimmy on the floor. It was hardly a hard assignment. They just had to prepare for a discussion on one of Robert Frost's poems for class the next day. 

By seven o'clock they had studied 'Two Roads Diverged' enough to appease the teacher, as well as any siblings who happened to ask after how much studying they'd done versus how much making out. The answer to that inquiry would have to be about a fifty-fifty split.

"If I read that poem one more time, I think I'm going to scream." Bo declared, tossing the textbook in the general direction of his desk. 

"The concert starts soon, right?" 

"Not for an hour or so. We could maybe grab dinner before, if you want?" Bo proposed. 

Jimmy nodded in agreement, putting his own books away before he followed Bo downstairs. Bo hastily informed Megan of their plans and the two were quickly seated in the Camaro. 

* * *

Ultimately, they ended up at the same diner they'd been at the night Jimmy had broken up with Brooke. The food was good, and fast, but Bo chose it for the grin that appeared on Jimmy's face the second he realized where they were going. 

"Thought you'd like it." He laughed, as they exited the restaurant some time later, now ready to go to the concert. 

"Yeah, hard to believe it's only been three days, though." Jimmy replied, the two walking across the parking lot hand in hand. 

Louis, one of the guys from the wrestling team, and if Jimmy recalled correctly, the first one he'd beaten with his wolf strength, was unfortunately lurking about in the parking lot. He'd obviously spotted Bo's Camaro and had been waiting to spout off some choice words stating just what he thought about their ex-captain turning to the dark side. 

This having been nowhere near the first insult of the day, the couple ignored him, which triggered another burst of colorful vocabulary from the blonde. They both knew he wouldn't try anything further. Not after they'd all seen Jimmy power-lift Bo. They didn't have to know there wasn't a chance in hell of him ever doing that again. 

"It's gotta be kinda weird for you." Jimmy commented, as they retreated to the car. Bo turned up the radio to drown out the outside noise. 

"It is, a little. I had a few weeks on you, though. And if they can't handle it, that's too bad for them. Guess they weren't really my friends then." Bo leaned closer, his hand resting on Jimmy's neck as he pulled the younger teen toward him for a kiss. "Plus, I got you out of it, so, it most definitely was worth it." 

Jimmy smiled. "Can't argue with that, can I?" 

"Nope, my logic is just so undeniable." Bo stated, as he started the drive to Pacific Park. 

"And so modest, too." He snorted. 

The park was already crowded by the time they had found a place to park and made it to the stage. It was a popular spot, obviously, and bands were there all the time, from local ones to major ones. The Santa Monica pier was filled with the usual sights and sounds of a busy carnival, the lights of the Ferris wheel flashing bright in the sky above them. 

"They'll start playing soon." Bo shouted, over the roar of the impatient crowd. He and Jimmy had managed to shuffle pretty close to the stage with little difficulty, but it was clear they weren't getting any further, as made evident by the wall of people in front of them. 

"Come on, I have an idea." Bo prodded, pulling Jimmy through the horde of fans and toward the ticket booth for the rides. He purchased two for the Ferris wheel and continued to lead the other boy toward the towering ride. "Not only will we still be able to see and hear what's going on, I can think of some other things we can do up there." 

Jimmy playfully smacked him. "Pervert." That wasn't to say, of course, that he wouldn't be participating in any of those other things. Luckily the line moved swiftly, and by the time John Mayer came out on stage, Bo and Jimmy had just climbed aboard the ride. 

They reached the top just as 'You Body Is A Wonderland' started blasting from below. 

"Well, this was certainly one hell of a first date." Jimmy grinned, his hand settling on Bo's knee as they watched on. 

Bo smiled back, shifting closer. "Hey, Jimbo?" He asked, pressing a lingering kiss to the other's lips. 

"Yeah?" 

Another kiss. "Thanks for giving me a chance."


End file.
